Conventionally, a device connector that is fixed to an electric device mounted on a vehicle, such as an inverter, by a fastening bolt has been proposed. The device connector includes a wire-side connector connected to an end of a wire, and a device-side connector capable of being fitted to the wire-side connector, and these connectors are each fixed to a case of the electric device by a bolt (e.g., see JP 2012-128966A).
JP 2012-128966A is an example of related art.